En la bandeja de Spam
by Lonegirl
Summary: Si revisas tu carpeta de Spam, quizá encuentres algo interesante. SEDDIE


**Disclaimer: iCarly pertenece a Dan Schneider, yo únicamente tomo prestados sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**_En la bandeja de Spam_**

— ¡Brad, pregúntale a tu amigo si quiere tomar algo!

Freddie se encontraba en el sótano de su nuevo amigo, estaban sentados en un viejo pero confortable sofá viendo la película favorita de ambos, "Galaxy Wars".

—¿Sabe que estoy contigo y que también puedo oírla verdad? —Freddie no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona creciese en su rostro, contento por no ser el único avergonzado por su madre.

—Francamente, no lo sé —Suspiró Brad en respuesta ligeramente sonrojado por la vergüenza —Ahora vuelvo —Anunció antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso dejando a Freddie solo.

Era agradable, no era que no le gustase pasar tiempo con Carly y Sam, pero de vez en cuando un chico necesita pasar tiempo con un amigo de su propio género, alguien que le comprenda.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras y poco después vio a Brad entrar cargado de comida, no exactamente comida basura pero si el tipo de comida al que su madre no le dejaría acercarse.

Comieron y disfrutaron de la película, compartiendo comentarios de vez en cuando, pero sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Freddie no tenía hora para volver a casa, su madre estaba en una reunión de Padres Agresivos y se alojaría en un hotel de Chicago durante una semana. Oh, dulce libertad. Habían acordado que Freddie se quedaría a dormir esa noche, era la primera vez que dormía en casa de un amigo y, aunque no lo admitiría, estaba un poco emocionado.

—Hey Freddie —Dijo Brad de repente —Mira —Continuó señalando la pantalla de su portátil.

Freddie se incorporó y dirigió la mirada a la pantalla — ¿Qué?

—Ayer me registré en la página oficial de Pear y acaban de enviarme un mensaje sobre el nuevo PearPad que sale a la venta la próxima semana. Y también un formulario para que me hagan un veinte por ciento de descuento en la tienda si quiero comprarlo, te lo envían si te registras en los próximos dos días —Dijo girando su portátil para que Freddie pudiese ver el mencionado formulario.

Freddie alzó las cejas en señal de interés —Genial. Yo tenía pensado comprarlo. Un veinte por ciento es un descuento importante, voy a registrarme yo también.

Abrió su portátil y entró en la página de la compañía para realizar el registro, ya había introducido sus datos, la contraseña... solo le quedaba activar su cuenta desde un e-mail que le habían enviado. Entró en su correo electrónico pero no había ningún mensaje nuevo, le dio a actualizar pero seguía sin aparecer.

Por último miró en la carpeta del Spam por si había ido allí por error. Y ahí estaba, pero junto al e-mail de la compañía había otro, de Sam. Enviado el cuatro de Marzo de ese mismo año, una semana antes de su ruptura.

Recordaba con nostalgia las semanas en las que Seddie había sido realidad. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación que le invadió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de haber sido amigos durante años, no conocía a Sam Puckett ni la mitad de bien de lo que creía. Meses atrás hubiese jurado conocerla mejor que a si mismo, no podía estar más equivocado. Por eso su relación había sido tan... estimulante. No podía esperar para verla y que ella le revelase otra parte de si misma que él desconocía. Como la parte de Sam Puckett que no podía evitar derretirse al ver a su adorado gato, o la parte de Sam Puckett a la que no le importaba vestir de rosa, siempre y cuando nadie pudiese verla.

Echaba de menos su sonrisa, no su habitual sonrisa traviesa, sino la sonrisa llena de cariño que tantas veces le había dedicado durante su relación. Añoraba hablar con ella, sorprendentemente tenían bastantes cosas en común. Le encantaba escucharla hablar sobre el último libro que había leído y poder admirar una inteligencia subestimada. Amaba su expresividad, lo fácil que era distinguir sus emociones cuando tenías su confianza. Y lo más emocionante de todo era que, por muchas cosas que aprendiese sobre ella, siempre quedaba algo más por descubrir.

Abrió el e-mail no sabiendo que esperar, si se lo había enviado cuando aún eran pareja... ¿Le habría escrito que le quería? ¿Sería algo parecido a una carta de amor? o...

Decidió abandonar ese tren de pensamiento sabiendo que era improbable, Sam tenía sus momentos pero no era del tipo de personas que decía lo que sentía, mucho menos lo escribía.

Lo único que había era un documento, Freddie picado por la curiosidad lo descargó enseguida y vio que era un formulario para el campamento N.E.R.D que comenzaba en tres meses. Ya estaba completado correctamente, listo para enviar y en los plazos ponía que la fecha límite había sido aumentada y aún tenía un par de semanas para enviarlo.

Al parecer un virus había contaminado todos los ordenadores en los que almacenaban los datos de los asistentes y habían tenido que pedirles a todos que re-enviasen los formularios. Nadie sabía cómo se había introducido el virus en el sistema, debía haber sido un hacker experto para violar todos los cortafuegos. Según decía el documento habían dado con un sospechoso, pero por falta de pruebas no habían podido arrestarle, el nombre del sospechoso era Mike Puckett, aunque nadie entendía que motivos podía tener para hacerlo.

Freddie sonrió recordando que Sam le había contado que uno de sus primos había estado en la cárcel por introducir un virus en el sistema del Pentágono. Ahora sabía que ella realmente se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de otra forma no se habría tomado tantas molestias. Y alguien que se arriesga a terminar en la cárcel solo por ti, es alguien que no puedes dejar escapar.

Sam estaba de vacaciones en Texas con su abuela durante un par de semanas, pero cuando regresara hablaría con ella. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá Seddie aún tenía futuro después de todo...


End file.
